


Your Lips, My Lips; Apocalypse

by Vicky_Strife



Series: The Venom Fever [4]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: ASDFGHJKHG IT'S ALREADY A TAG OMG, Awkward Kissing, Deepthroating, Eddie Brock Deepthroating Venom Symbiote's Tongue, First Kiss, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), M/M, Other, Tongue Sucking, Tumblr Prompt, Venom Symbiote's Tongue (Marvel), not for long tho ;) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky_Strife/pseuds/Vicky_Strife
Summary: Venom wants but cannot ask. Will Eddie be able to read between the lines?
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Series: The Venom Fever [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1162925
Comments: 31
Kudos: 391





	Your Lips, My Lips; Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s some silly, sappy, Christmassy smut and it’s entirely on the account of me listening to Elvis Presley ((but the title is from Cigarettes After Sex)).
> 
> I hope that this fandom is still alive and that you enjoy this modest gift! Happy holidays!

**_“Eddie?”_ **

_‘There we go again’_ , Eddie sighed internally. 

His new roommate or, more accurately, bodymate, had revealed themselves to be annoyingly curious. In fact, they had once woken him up at 3am to ask him why he was ‘growling in his sleep’. 

Eddie had to patiently explain that some humans snore and that it was nothing to be worried about. 

But there had been worse conversations... like his first boner in the alien’s company.

Despite it being unnecessary, Eddie replied aloud. "Yeah?" 

He hadn't quite yet picked up on the whole telepathy thing, but he should work on it soon because his neighbors were starting to get suspicious, throwing him odd looks in the staircase.

Venom manifested in the shape of a luscious black snake before they wrapped themselves around Eddie’s neck like an oversized scarf. Three weeks ago, he would have freaked out, but now, feeling them move across his skin was as familiar as wearing his favorite hoodie.

Warm and comfortable.

**_“Why does your species do that?”_ **

Eddie refocused on the movie he had zoned out of: a couple was passionately kissing on screen, mellow music playing in the background. 

God, it was like having a toddler at the ‘why’ stage of their life. 

“I don’t really know,” Eddie shrugged. “We do that to show someone we like them, I guess.”

Venom remained uncharacteristically silent for a while, lost in thought. Eddie took this opportunity to drink his beer and regretted it as soon as the alien asked, **_“Do you like me?”_ **

Tears welled in his eyes as he sputtered around his drink and hacked out the cheap alcohol that had somehow found its way into his lungs. “W-What?!” he croaked, “Why are you asking this now?!”

**_“Answer the question,”_ **Venom hissed loud enough for the sound to echo in the cramped living room. 

Eddie paused because it wasn't anger he heard in that animalistic voice, but concern. 

_Oh_.

He knew the answer all too well and owed it to the alien who had chosen to save his miserable life, as well as the rest of humanity.

He cleared his throat. “I, uh. I do.”

Venom turned to look at him, their eyes growing round and wide. **_“Then why do you never kiss me?_ **”

Eddie’s heart broke a little bit. He groaned and buried his face in his hands. This was _not_ how he had expected this night to go _at all_. “Come on, man… we kissed, once. When you were with Ann, in the forest.”

**_“In a way,”_ ** Venom admitted reluctantly. They resumed watching TV, tense, as the bluish screen light reflected on their tar-like skin.

Eddie squinted. “What does that even mean?”

A pause.

**_“It was Ann_ ** **and** **_me. Not_ ** **only** **_me._ **”

“Oookay?”, said Eddie, stupidly. You could think he was playing dumb but he was actually just that dumb. 

Venom sighed, a human habit that when they emulated, sounded much more like a whistle due to their multiple rows of teeth. **_“Forget it. Let us watch the movie.”_ **

Eddie frowned as the alien dropped heavily onto his shoulders like the world’s saddest shawl. “Heyheyno, what’s the matter? Talk to me.” 

He could feel his bodymate’s inner turmoil, seething and bubbling under the surface, emotions too conflicting to be told apart, thoughts in a language he didn’t speak. Venom had always been better at reading him than he was at reading them, but it had never been a problem until tonight.

Venom remained silent. 

Eddie gently maneuvered the alien's head into looking directly at him, face-to-face. Their lips parted in surprise, revealing gleaming fangs most people would never want to see in their nightmares, yet alone kiss in real life.

But Eddie was not most people. “D-do you want me to kiss you?” 

“ **_Took you long enough_ **,” Venom muttered with a reluctant smile.

Eddie took a deep breath in and went for a simple peck on the alien’s mouth before he could overthink it. Venom reciprocated fiercely.

_Too_ fiercely.

“Shit!” Eddie cursed, pulling away to cover his bleeding lip.

“ **_Sorry, Eddie, wait, I’m going to fix you,_ **” Venom blurted out, panicked. Sure enough, they melted back into his skin and sealed the wound close before Eddie could process any of it. 

They didn’t come out again. 

“ **_Perhaps it was a bad idea._ **”

“It wasn’t!” Eddie exclaimed after a beat, his mind still reeling from the painful kiss. “No one’s ever perfect on their first try, it’s okay. Come back, Vee, we can make it work if you want. Please.”

Venom obeyed, flowing sheepishly out of his chest, their head floating right in front of his. They were obstructing the TV but Eddie had long forgotten about the movie. He cupped the alien’s face with shaking hands, fingertips dipping into the addictive texture of their skin, wondering when such an objectively repulsing creature had become attractive to him. 

And licked Venom’s tongue, right as they leaned in to clean the blood off his chin, catching them completely off guard.

A full-body shiver ran through the symbiote as they let out a growl so deep that the thin walls of the apartment trembled. 

Encouraged by that reaction, Eddie grabbed the fat, slimy appendage to guide it into his mouth and sucked on the tip experimentally. He watched as Venom’s eyes shrunk to two white slits and their mind filled with nothing but a litany of his name, _Eddie, Eddie, Eddie_ , growled and moaned and gasped. 

Awkwardness subsided to hunger as he sucked harder on Venom’s tongue, feeling them fall apart right in front of him, _because_ of him, and that knowledge was enough to throw Eddie for a loop and make his dick strain against the fabric of his sweatpants. 

_‘Look at you… Your tongue’s real sensitive, isn’t it?’_ he thought, smirking around the alien, who made a sound that could only be described as ‘feral’. When they repeated it, Eddie realized that it was in fact a word. 

A command.

**_‘More.’_ **

He shivered as he opened his mouth wider for Venom to thrust their tongue down his throat, forcing him to swallow it, which he happily obliged. He felt the powerful muscle stretch and choke him from the inside, blocking his airway, but he couldn’t care less because the tiny spikes on it burned his throat like the finest whisky. Thankfully, Venom’s saliva was as slick as lube.

He whimpered as a mental picture of him spread on the bed with Venom’s head between his thighs appeared behind his closed eyelids, although he would never know if he or the alien imagined it first.

Clumsily, he pulled his cock out of his sweatpants, their combined pleasures serving to make his head spin even more than the lack of oxygen, putting him up to the edge faster than ever before in his life.

He steadied himself on the couch with his other hand and barely had time for two strokes before the waves of their orgasm swept any coherent thoughts away from him.

Time and space ceased to exist as they drowned in the sea where their minds overlapped, sinking so deep into the storm of shared sensations they did not emerge until the movie credits had long finished rolling. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta for correcting this ♥ 
> 
> If you liked it pls kudo and/or comment, as English is not my first language and I am as insecure as Venom ;;w;;


End file.
